how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-91.239.57.20-20141203191625/@comment-91.239.57.20-20141214123254
''- No, it's "Farhampton" where it's stated. '' Future Ted said - Tracy is LebenslangerSchicksalsschatz. Robin and Barney just think about each other. This scene can not be interpreted unambiguously, as the words of Klaus LebenslangerSchicksalsschatz - «"Lebenslanger Schicksalsschatz "is not something that develops over time. It is something that happens instantaneously». This does not fit the description of B / R. Do not quite understand your words, but that's tweet https://twitter.com/CarterBays/status/535457389236195328. I'm sure you'll also love this tweet! ''- Not really, at least not in a way that didn't either make me sick at the fact CTCB are lying bastards or cackle with laughter at the fact they've ruined any of their chances of sucess in teh future. Instead I've watched the episodes beforehand such as "No Pressure", "Baby Talk", "Brunch" and "Something Blue" where they've pointed out, fairly explicitly that, not only do T/R not work in the present but also in the future. '' Then you have to remember episodes of «Little Boys» and «Slutty Pumpkin», which specifically states that Robin loved children, and the children loved Robin. She also spends time with them on Halloween. "No Pressure" - However, in 9x09 Ted says that they are not platonic. I will not insist on the fact that analyzing the events of the episode, it can be concluded that she had lied. Enough "is not platonic." "Baby Talk" - Ted and Robin were together a year, it's probably not a problem for them. Most likely, Ted protecting Becky was rude in the evaluation of the relationship with Robin (at the end of the episode, he realizes that he does not need Becky). Although it is clear that the words of Ted contradict season 2. Also note that Robin gives a positive assessment of Ted episode 7x24 - «She's going after Ted Mosby. That's the best decision she's ever made ». And the content of «letters» Ted episode 5x21 says that Ted was happy relationship with Robin. Also, the content of «letters» says about why Ted and Robin can not be together. "Baby Talk" is the episode where the contradictions of the characters T/R has reached the point of absurdity. "Brunch" - obviously this is a hint to their nearest future the pair. Do not make a conclusion about the future of the T/R on the grounds that they are a little similar with the parents of Ted. For example, Ted is not similar to the father, who was not emotionally close to his wife. "Something Blue" - a great example. Future Ted says that they have achieved their goals. Also in this episode says about the reason for separation, in the future, this reason does not exist. Robin is sad and alone, having been dumped by a man she wants, Ted is sad and depressed, thinking he's got no one else he can have a chance with - so Ted goes and makes a misguided declairation of love. '' What? Not quite clear about whom it but I'm sure you're talking about Barney. You should have noticed that Robin herself suggested divorce and said «Is this just not working anymore?» (9x23). Ooh yes, it «The One» is the man from the wedding she ran (and fled to, if not bumped into Tracy), and the man whom she rejected because Kevin, lol. It is only your preconceived conclusions. Ooh yeah, it's Ted changed his mind from depression do call Robin, and made a romantic surprise evoking memories of youth. ''We have no evidence that the situation has changed much from "No Pressure" - except lots of years have gone by and Ted and Robin have actually lived lives with people that the show has stated they loved and spent a lot less time telling us they're wrong for each other. Why? A little there - the words of children in the final: «whenever she comes over for dinner, you guys are so obvious» (9x24). Also, if you make the argument tweet Carter, I make the argument deleted scenes. By the way, the reason for removing the scene probably is just a lack of time (http://www.today.com/popculture/radnor-how-i-met-your-mother-end-should-have-been-2D80204996), and not that the authors have suddenly changed their minds. I can criticize the authors for the fact that they did not show the final events in four or more episodes. ''Carter Bays has stated on his twitter that these scenes were cut because they were not comfortable implying that the two get back together so directly (https://twitter.com/CarterBays/status/516981979016093697) '' Again you have made a biased conclusion. There is no mention of them in the future. But the words "how great Ted and Robin together, we can do it differently than they have in the end together," say clearly about the short term T / R. We can say that their future is not further defined, as well as the future of couples Marshall / Lily, because ''«But I think that was also kind of the point. You can not just judge relationships by a yardstick like "forever."» '' (https://twitter.com/CarterBays/status/516903940978667520) ''«Bays mentioned how death is part of any relationship, pointing out that, "... if you leave the camera running on When Harry Met Sally, this is what happens." » '' (http://wesleying.org/2014/10/02/highlights-from-the-legendary-himym-panel/) I admit, I'm tired of arguing with you, because my English is poor, as well as your arguments. It is the fault of the authors, because they are not perfectionists and did a lot of things that make you doubt.